1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of media storage systems such as removable tape drive systems and, more particularly, a novel storage cell and gripping mechanism for rendering existing tape cartridges compatible with newer tape library systems and devices.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Linear Tape-Open or “LTO” technology is a relatively new generation of tape media storage products designed to surpass previous tape capacity and performance benchmarks. LTO technology is the first tape storage architecture to offer compatibility of midrange tape storage drives and media from multiple manufacturers. That is, it is an open industry-standard format for digital tape.
One tape library system for receiving tapes cartridges of the LTO format is available from International Business Machines Corporation and referred to as the IBM 3584.
Older tape library systems accommodating digital linear tape “DLT” cartridges, or standard 3590 tape cartridges are also available from IBM and include the 3494 library for receiving/storing the IBM 3590 style cartridge. FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b) illustrate respective front perspective and underside perspective views of the IBM 3590 style cartridge 20. As shown in FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b), the IBM 3590 is a cartridge includes two engagement slots 22a, 22b formed in respective sides 16a, 16b of the cartridge 20 which are engageable by respective catch mechanisms provided in a 3494 library cell for engaging the cartridge when stored therein. As shown in FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b), the IBM 3590 style cartridge 20 additionally includes an upper straight front edge portion 29 merging into a lower ramped or sloped edge portion 30 that merges into the bottom or underside 28 of the cartridge 20. Additionally formed as part of the IBM 3590 cartridge design is a recessed portion 35 formed at the center of the front ramped portion 30 of the cartridge. Older gripping mechanisms for manipulating 3590 cartridges for storage in a 3494 library cell (not shown) relied on friction grip on the top and bottom portion of the cartridge. Consequently, older gripping mechanisms were complex and tended to be heavy and more costly to implement.
FIG. 2 illustrates a standard storage cell 10, for example, implemented in an IBM 3494 tape library for receiving and storing the IBM 3590 style cartridge 20. As shown in FIG. 2, the storage cell includes a housing having at least a supporting bottom portion 11, left side 12 and right side portions. The design of the cell 10 used for the IBM 3590 tape cartridges in a 3494 library utilizes two sprung catches 15a, 15b in both sides 12, 13 of the cell to respectively locate and engage each of two slots 22a, 22b formed in respective sides of the cartridge. As mentioned older gripping mechanisms for storing 3590 cartridges in the 3494 library cell relied on friction grip on the top and bottom portion of the cartridge.
The current tape cartridge gripper mechanism in the IBM 3584 tape library is designed to handle both LTO or DLT tape cartridges. However, the very simple, low cost, high reliability gripper used in the IBM 3584 tape library system includes side engagement means designed to grip cartridges by the slots formed in their sides. As the standard storage cell 10 of FIG. 2 is designed to engage the respective engagement slots of the 3590 tape cartridge, the slots are rendered unavailable for use by the gripper mechanism provided for the IBM 3584 tape library. Thus, to enable the 3590 style tape cartridge to be used in the IBM 3584 library, a gripper and cell combination enabled to store and retrieve the 3590 style tape cartridge needs to be developed.